


The Gift

by Eleanore_Delphinium



Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Dawn Winery, F/M, Love, Marriage, Pregnancy, Romance, Swords, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanore_Delphinium/pseuds/Eleanore_Delphinium
Summary: A sweet simple love story with fire and wind, with dandelions and wine.
Relationships: Diluc & Jean (Genshin impact), Diluc/Jean (Genshin Impact)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	The Gift

In the master bedroom at the Dawn Winery Manor laid a woman with blonde hair. She was sleeping on her side, and the thick blankets were up over her shoulders. It was so late in the evening and the woman was in deep sleep and so when the door creeks open, she did not even stir one bit.

A figure walks across the chamber quietly. It was a male and he seemed familiar with the room. The thick coat over his shoulders looking like it was weighing him down too much that it was difficult to walk.

He unclasps his coat and tossed it on a chair with a thud. The woman in bed stirs at the sound for a second but doesn’t wake from it. He places his claymore near the empty side of the bed. He sat on the chair where he placed his coat and unties his boots. He soon undresses and changes into comfortable sleepwear. He tiptoes to the bed, his red eyes gazing fondly at the familiar blonde head.

He gets into the bed and under the sheets, but his added weight caused the sleeping blonde to stir. And he could sense that she was waking.

“I’m sorry to wake you.” He mumbles reaching her side, his chest against her back. His hand looking for her hand under the sheets. He finds her hand on top of her bulging stomach.

“Diluc.” Her voice sounded so sweet even though she was barely awake. Realizing that it was him, her grey-blue eyes slowly close again.

“How are you and our baby?” He asks as he plants a kiss on her shoulder. She pulls her hand out of his hand, and replaces it on top of his hand, brushing her thumb against his knuckles.

“We’re doing alright.” He pulls himself closer to her and he heard her soft giggle.

“How was your day?” She asked fighting her sleepiness in order to a hold conversation.

“It was exhausting.” He mumbles into her shoulder and he heard her hum faintly. “I’m glad your safe.”

“I should be saying that…” She replied faintly, failing to fight her drowsiness.

“I’m sorry, Jean.” He whispered but she was already fast asleep.

The next day, Jean the blonde woman woke up without the red headed Diluc by her side. The sun was about to come out from the horizon. She carefully got out of bed, she looked at her bed side table and saw that there was a blue shawl on top.

“Diluc must have prepared it…” She smiled softly at the thought of him carefully picking and placing the shawl there. She wears the shawl over her shoulder and gently rub her stomach.

She stands up her and white dress almost touching the wooden floor. And she walks towards the window across the bed. And she notices him outside swinging his claymore. She stood there for a long moment to admire the man swinging his sword. His red hair and his red eyes and pale skin. She loved everything about him. And now she was here, she looks around the room with fond memories of the man outside. And slowly she walked to the door.

When she reached the flight of stairs, she couldn’t help but sigh. Before she could take a step down, she hears someone call her.

“Master Jean!” Adelinde, the head maid rushed to her side from down the flight of stairs. Normally Jean should have been called lady or mistress, but Diluc had specifically instructed for Jean to be called Master. Whatever title he had, she did too.

“Adelinde, hello.” She chuckles as the maid gripped Jean’s right hand while Jean’s other hand was holding the railing.

“You should have summoned someone to assist you.” The lady in her black and white uniform said frantically. Her blonde hair was a browner than Jean’s.

“I’m pregnant, not injured.” Jean playfully rolls her eyes. And Adelinde complained under her breath. But Jean was not able to catch what she was saying because she was focused on walking down the steps.

They took their time getting down the stairs, and Jean thanked Adelinde, and insisted she didn’t need any further assistance.

“Good Morning, Master Jean.” Ernest greets.

“Good Morning to you too.”

She opens the door and steps out on the courtyard. And walks to where Diluc was, but he had sensed her meters away.

“Good Morning.” He said when she reached him. His sword no longer in his hands, but now floating behind him.

“Indeed, the morning is good.” She replied wrapping her arms around his waist. And she rested the side of her head on his shoulder.

“I’m sweaty…” He mumbles but she doesn’t budge.

After a while he said, “You must miss it…” She looks at him. “I-I took everything from you.” He whispered softly with hesitation.

And she pulled away from him with her hands on his shoulders, her brows furrowed. “Diluc…”

But he avoided her grey-blue eyes. Her face became stern and she pulled his chin to make him look at her. And there it was, the serious look of the Acting Grand Master of the Knights of Favonius or in her case— _Former_ Acting Grand Master. The guilt weighing down on him and he found that he couldn’t look her in the eyes again.

“Diluc.” The sternness was gone, and her voice sounded hurt. His eyes flickered back at her, and his heart ache for causing her sadness.

“I’m sorry.” He apologizes and pulls her closer when she was about to pull away. And she tried to brush his hands away with weak hands as she averted his eyes. “I’m sorry.” He apologized again and leans his forehead against hers, giving her no choice but to look at him.

“I just…” He looks at her with pain in his red eyes. “If you weren’t pregnant—if you didn’t get involved with me, you would probably be the Grand Master by now…”

“Is that why you’ve been acting cold lately?” She inquires, placing her hands below his ears and he vaguely nodded.

“I took everything from you.” He says drawing her into an embrace. And she gently pushes him off of her. He looks at her both confused and hurt and she looks at him with gentle sternness and love.

“No, you did not.” She chuckles. “I married you.” And she saw the small pout on his lips.

“You didn’t get to become Grand Master because of me.” She playfully pushes him.

“I don’t know where this insecurity is coming from, but do you regret marrying me?” His eyes widened.

“No! Of course not!” An instant answer.

“And I do not too.” She leans onto his forehead. There was silence for a few minutes.

“It’s just that if you didn’t, then you could be Grand Master—wasn’t that your dream?” He finally said with a wavering voice.

“No.” She answered automatically in such a gentle tone. And he pulled his head away to look at her in wonder. “It isn’t. I thought it was. But I only became Acting Grand Master because the Grand Master was away. I took the responsibility because it was only me who was able to. It isn’t my dream.” She touches her belly.

“But this,” And she points to her and then him. “And this,” She places both her hands on her belly with a gentle gazed casted down. “Is something I really want for myself. I can finally just be me. I don’t have to worry about everyone else, I don’t have to put aside my desires because I worry about everyone’s safety. I just want to worry about our child’s now.” The sad look in Diluc’s eyes seem to lessen but Jean could tell that he still had his worries.

“It must be odd, I found it odd too. Not caring about every citizen of Mondstadt as I used to. But I finally get it when they said that having a child changes you. I still wish for everyone’s safety, but now I don’t have to work myself to death and overlook my health for everyone else’s. I can watch the grapes grow everyday and see our child grow. I can always pick up my sword after I give birth. I could still choose to fight too, and I know you won’t stop me. But I want to enjoy this moment of stillness for me. So, don’t feel like you stole everything from me, because in all honesty, you gave me everything.”

Her gentle eyes gaze at him with unhidden adoration. And he cups her cheek and he brushes his finger on her cheek and she savors the touch of a calloused hand.

“You know how-“ She struggled for the right word. “Difficult it is, to be born as a Gunnhildr, and how pressuring that was. A life without duty and responsibility was shocking at first, but now I realized what I was not able to experience because of the kind of life I lived. And for that I thank you, Diluc.”

And he nodded shyly at what she said, and she chuckled. She pulls him into a kiss, and he was startled for a moment.

“After I give birth, we have to spar.” She says as she pulled away and he laughed.

“Well, I think it will take some time for you to even beat me.” He says and playfully adds. “Not that you ever have.” She playfully rolls her eyes as she took a step away from him, a sly smile on her lips.

“Oh, ever the humble man you are.” And he laughs and takes a step closer to her.

“I do look forward on having my ass served though.” He pulls her into his chest again and she laughs.

“Then I have to train really hard to defeat the _Darknight Hero._ ” And she hears him grunt as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“You’re going to tell that to our children, won’t you?” He complains lightly and she laughs as she nods, her eyes closing. “Is your head aching?”

“Yeah, just a little bit.” And she felt herself being lifted off the ground. And she settles in his arms, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. When she hears his footsteps hit the stairs, she rubs her head against his neck.

“I’m glad I said yes when you told me to stay at the Winery.” Diluc pauses to open the door. “Imagine if I had stayed in Mondstadt as a Member of the Knights and worst—Acting or being the actual Grand Master. With all the stairs and stress, I’m afraid…” Her eyes were now open as she placed a hand on her stomach. He leans his head against hers.

“I think you would be able to handle it…” He mumbles absent-mindedly.

“No. I would not risk it.” And he stared at her and blinked, a soft smile.

“Of course.”

“I can walk now.” She attempts to stand but he does not let her.

“It’s okay, I can carry you.”

“No, I am fat and heavy.” She pouts playfully. Since she married, she slowly became playful and then eventually there was a playfulness that stuck to her.

“You’re not fat, your pregnant.” He chuckles and she nodded solemnly.

“Will you be leaving again?” She asks leaning into his shoulder again and he starts climbing the steps to the second floor carefully.

“I don’t know. I have left you here alone, long enough.” She pulled her head away from his shoulder and observed his face.

“Really? You’re staying?” She asks softly, afraid that she was hearing things. He had been away most of the time—and it clicked, with the conversation they just had outside.

“That’s why you kept leaving, you were picking up my workload too.” He paused hearing it, and for a moment his facial expression had the slightest hint of guilt. “I know how important protecting Mondstadt is for you, but being their protector twenty-four/ seven to make out for me not protecting it, is crazy!”

“I just—”

“No.” She twists her body as they arrived at the second floor. He conceded and put her down.

“Monstadt lost a good protector…” He says with a grim smile on his lips, and she places her hands on his shoulders.

“I’m not dead.” She deadpanned and he looks at her lovingly.

“I know, I’m sorry.” She shook her head and pulled away.

“Please, please take care of yourself.” She says walking away from him, her hands on her stomach. He stared at the figure walking away from him solemnly. He could tell she was upset and jogged to catch up to her.

“I’m sorry, I thought it was your dream. So, I wanted to keep it alive.” He says blocking her path.

“I could have died with all the workload I wanted to carry.” She looks at him grimly. “And the thing is, that would have been normal.” She sighs as she attempts to walk around him, but instead was captured by his arms.

“I’m staying.” He tells her, his red eyes sternly look at her grey-blue eyes.

“Alright.” She tries to push him away.

“Jean.” He hugs her tightly. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.” She continues to attempt and remove herself off of his embrace. And suddenly, his lips were against hers. And unconsciously knowing that there was no one else at the second floor, a soft moan escapes from Jean. Diluc pulls her closer while deepening his kiss, and she kisses back.

“You scoundrel.” She mumbles as his lips brush her neck.

“Let me make it up to you.” He whispers by her ear and then plants a kiss on her jaw and she moans. “I can’t believe I got to marry you.”

“You said the same thing right after the wedding.” She mumbles breathlessly.

“It is an interesting turn of events.” He says matter-of-factly as he pulls away to look at her.

“And to think we almost missed one another.” She says blinking her daze away.

“Hmm…” Diluc reaches out for her belly.

“So, you’re no longer going to be running around for the Knights or Guild?” She inquires as he rubs her belly.

“No, I will send out a letter and tell them I have decided to retire for now and be a family-man and focus on making wine.” She looks at him pointedly.

“Granted, if they really, really need me, my door is begrudgingly always open.” She chuckles. “And my first duty as a family-man is—” He pulls her shawl over her shoulder too tightly. “Insisting for you to wear more warmly if you walk outside, what if you catch a cold? No wearing your sleepwear outside is just too much.” He shakes his head and she rolls her eyes.

“I was a Knight, Well, I still am just not active. I can handle a little wind.” She started to walk to their bedroom door.

“Yes, but as a Pyro user, I can do you a better job on warming you up!” She paused to look at him.

“You. You have been with Kaeya way too much.” She shook her head and proceeded to continue her walk to her bedroom.

“I thought you would be happy to know we have gotten close as of the recent.” She opens the door. “Knowing that he will have a niece or nephew, he just can’t hate me.” She sternly looks at him.

“And you know with the misunderstanding cleared out. We are on better terms.”

“Since we married, even my relationship with Barbara has improved. Honestly, marrying you really gave me a new meaning to life.” She sits down on a chair by the window and beside a table.

“I will call someone to bring us breakfast then.” And she nods closing her eyes, the headache starting again but this time accompanied by nausea.

~.~.~.~.~

**Author’s NOTES:**

_I was so upset to see so little Diluc x Jean fanfics. I couldn’t help myself!_

_There should be more coming your way, when time permits._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for stopping by!   
> For leaving a Kudos and/or Comment, I appreciate it so much!
> 
> Tumblr: Eleanore-Delphinium  
> ff.net: karencow


End file.
